Último Pedido
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Sam estava morrendo. E seu último pedido, foi para que Dean deixasse de ser teimoso, pegasse nas mãos de Castiel e fosse feliz com ele, Sam pediu para Dean não tentar trazê-lo de volta, Sam não queria voltar, já tinha vivido tempo suficiente, já tinha sofrido o suficiente, agora, finalmente, iria se encontrar com Jessica.' - angst porque o Sam morre, mas o resto é amor '-'


**Último Pedido**

_Dean... – os olhos dele estavam marejados e o sangue escorria pelo canto de seus lábios. – Irmão... Me escuta.

_Eu... Eu estou escutando, Sam. – disse o loiro, os olhos deixavam lágrimas dolorosas escorrerem pelo rosto e a face retorcida demonstrava a dor daquele momento.

_Eu quero que você deixe de caçar e...

_Não...

_Dean! – embora estivesse morrendo, Sam não deixava a teimosia de lado. – É um pedido. Meu último pedido. – e o loiro sentiu o ar faltar, porque não imaginava uma vida sem o irmão. – Deixe de ser caçador, eu não quero que você morra por causa de um Djin ou um Metamorfo.

_Sam, não...

_Quero que você arranje um emprego, um emprego que você goste e...

_Eu não sou bom em nada. – retrucou e Sam riu, mostrando os dentes ensangüentados.

_Você é bom com carros, pode conseguir uma oficina própria. Sabe que pode fazer isso. – Dean não parecia muito certo disso e Sam pegou em sua mão. – Quero que cuide do Cas.

_Hum? – e arregalou os olhos para ele.

_Ele perdeu tudo, não é mais anjo, não sabe o que fazer. Ele está sem direção.

_Eu também!

_Vão achar a direção juntos. – e sorriu. – Eu sei, Dean. Vai ser difícil no começo, mas o Cas vai ajudar você. Quando estiver difícil para ele, você vai ajudá-lo. Vai abraçá-lo e dar um beijo nele. – viu Dean arregalar os olhos e sorriu calmamente mais uma vez, embora sentisse que cada palavra fosse um esforço enorme. – Eu sei dos seus sentimentos. – confirmou o que o irmão havia pensado.

Dean não queria continuar aquela conversa, Sam estava morrendo e só pensava naquela bobagem. Não mesmo, ia trazê-lo de volta! Deve ter dito isso em voz alta porque o irmão o olhou com indignação, voltando a falar com aquele mesmo tom de voz que John usava.

_Eu não quero mais, Dean. Acabou pra mim. Tudo. – ele tinha a testa franzida. – Não me traga de volta. Você não vai me trazer de volta! – nunca pareceu que ele e John eram tão parecidos, Dean involuntariamente se encolheu ao ouvir o tom de comando. – Eu já vivi tempo demais. – e suas feições suavizaram e ele olhou para o céu. – Eu já sofri o suficiente, eu não quero mais Dean... Eu preciso ir dessa vez.

Dean mordeu os lábios e sentiu um aperto fraco em seu ombro. Virou seu rosto para a figura do anjo. Castiel parecia tão perdido quanto ele próprio, tão abandonado quanto Dean se sentia.

_Cuida dele pra mim. – ouviu Sam sussurrar, mas ainda olhava para o anjo e pode vê-lo acenar com a cabeça que sim, que cuidaria.

Deixou mais lágrimas rolarem e olhou mais uma vez para Sam. Ele tinha os olhos parados em sua face, de um modo que fazia Dean querer colocá-lo nos braços e apertá-lo na inútil vontade de que ele ficasse ali, com eles. Podiam ser a família feliz que queriam, Dean até aceitaria ser a mãe se isso fizesse Sam dizer que queria ficar.

Ele não disse. Ele apenas sorriu olhando de um para outro, desejando felicidades e os fazendo prometer que teriam um cachorro. Então se foi. E quando a alma deixou o corpo, Castiel lhe contou depois, Sam estava sorrindo e subindo... Subindo para o céu. Dean ficou feliz por isso, seu irmão finalmente poderia ficar com Jéssica.

Mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos, impedindo-se de chorar mais. Sentiu o corpo de Castiel abraçá-lo por trás e fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no peitoral do anjo, sussurrando para ele o quanto agradecia por seu amor e por estar cuidando dele.

_Eu te amo. – virou-se e beijou de leve os lábios dele, sentindo o anjo sorrir contra seus lábios.

Era um pouco estranho vê-lo em trajes comuns e não com o paletó e o sobretudo, era estranho estar na própria casa e ter um emprego que o agradava, era estranho chamar tudo aquilo de seu, mas estava tão feliz como jamais fora. Só uma coisa poderia tornar tudo melhor, mas sabia que não aconteceria. Já tinha demais.

Beijou o anjo com mais desespero. Precisava dele. Assim como o irmão havia dito, cada um cuidava do outro. Castiel era um amor impossível antes, mas não agora e isso o deixava imensamente feliz. Sentiu o anjo fixar as mãos em seu quadril e se pendurou nele, rodeando as pernas no anjo, o fazendo segurá-lo no colo.

Sem desgrudar os lábios subiram para o quarto e Dean sentia seu peito explodir a cada sensação que o anjo lhe causava. Sam não podia estar mais certo em suas conclusões, em desejar aquele último pedido.

Ele tinha imposto a Dean um pedido que o próprio caçador almejava.

* * *

**N/a:** Só uma coisinha que fiquei pensando depois de assistir o episódio que Sam pede a Dean para ter uma vida normal com Lisa *blerg*, só acho que é o sonho deles ter uma vida normal e é essa vida normal que desejo para Dean, só com o Cas *0*


End file.
